


i see you (together, we’ll watch the world fall)

by pen_light



Series: babbles from one in the am [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Gen, father n son, idk how to tag, more like a prelude of what is happening before thanos' arrival, post spiderman homecoming, pre infinity war, rain prominent, with angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_light/pseuds/pen_light
Summary: peter finishes it, the words of the call ringing in his ear. he’s shaking, for there was the confirmation of all that he was and wasn’t seeing. “coming. it’s coming.”tony stares at peter, reading the younger. he’s concerned and afraid, looking as if he was a deer caught in headlights.peter gulps, his dry throat hurting. “what is?”alternatively; peter’s had a bad week, tony’s beginning to stress again, and peter wants to know why





	i see you (together, we’ll watch the world fall)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! 
> 
> here's a little something i conjured up when i should have been working.
> 
> i absolutely adore the tony and peter father and son thing going around. 
> 
> so i decided to add to it :D

peter parker can see. he had fairly good vision before his spider bite. and after, well, his vision improved greatly, giving him the ability to observe the finest details of areas far off. of course, all this is still new to the teenager. with a growing brain, it can be hard to adjust to the influx of sensory inputs from his enhanced retinas. nevertheless, even through the sensational dizzy periods, peter somehow manages to process most of the immediate and relevant information, allowing him to perceive the world around him. 

 

all in all, peter parker can see. very well. 

 

it isn’t the best day peter’s had. it isn’t the worst. it’s right in the middle, a grey tone that spins his head with frustration and logic. in the morning, when peter helped out a few unappreciative jerks, he reasoned with himself to stay calm and let it go. in the afternoon, when flash was being troublesome, peter took in a deep breath, telling himself it was simply the same story everyday. when moments later he’s given an influx of assignments for the long weekend that even the teacher couldn’t possibly accomplish in the three days, he can feel his temper start to rise. it’s just high school, he repeated. it’s normal for high school. 

 

so when patrolling around new york city with heavy, pelting rain hitting him across every swing, peter feels the grey areas started to move. slowly at first, exciting themselves to a static screen. he’s frustrated, with all the little things. and he’s frustrated for he can’t do anything about it. 

 

“calm down parker,” he grits to himself. “it’s just a normal day.”

 

right at that moment, by some godforsaken coincidence, peter’s eyes begin to fog up. the opaque white creeps its way from the edges towards the middle. 

 

peter frowns, still in mid air. trying to ignore the issue, he focus his attention to the streets for criminal activity. 

 

but the condition worsens. it becomes a liability. rain drops hit his screen directly, stickling to the surface by the air drag of his jumping and swinging. 

 

“karen?” he asks, shooting a web to a high distance. propelling himself up, he curls into himself. “is this supposed to happen?”

 

“i’m not sure. we’ve only had slight drizzles since i’ve been activated,” his ai, karen, replies. “and i don’t see anything in my programming.” peter groans, cursing the weather. 

 

“alright then,” he says, thwipping a web to the next building. “we’ll just have to adjust then.”

 

he jumps off, pulling his body into himself for direction. head up, the rain falls even harder into his face. instinctively, peter closes his eyes, forgetting his position. instantly, he collides with a building, rough brick scratching his skin harshly. 

 

startled, peter flails, pulling himself up to the roof immediately. 

 

even with his accelerated healing powers, the sting of the burns last. frowning into the darkening greys, peter speaks to his ai. 

 

“that’s it. karen. call mr. stark.”

 

 

//

 

 

“come on in kid,” tony speaks as peter trudges into the lab. the older man is seated at the large island in the middle, a screwdriver in one hand and a circular gadget in the other. “what’s up?”

 

peter drops his bag to the corner. he fishes around for his suit, and walks towards his mentor. he’s still pissed, but it’s dissipating. 

 

“nothing much besides the suit issue,” he answers, dragging a seat next to tony. the older hums. 

 

“well then, let’s take a look at this, and then you’ll go to clint for some training,” tony turns to the teen. peter gives a nod, leaning back to give the man some space. 

 

“what were you working on?” peter asks curiously. 

 

tony pushes the object the side. “nothing important. i was just tinkering to clear my mind.”

 

“company stress?” peter inquires, repeating tony’s number one answer for the source of his anxiety. 

 

“you got it kid. company issues,” the older mumbles, looking the suit over. “are you sure there’s something that needs to be fixed? nothing looks wrong.”

 

peter shakes his head. “the issue is more internal. i can’t see.”

 

tony blinks. “well then go to an ophthalmologist kid, i’m just a tech genius. also, shouldn’t your mutantness not cause that issue?” 

 

peter shakes his head again, sighing. “no no. it was raining really hard the other day and i couldn’t see a thing. crashed into a building ‘cause of it.”

 

tony snickers, toying with the mask. “yea, i saw that. it’s like viral now. nice going parker.”

 

“viral?!” peter exclaims. he feels his worries stray elsewhere. anchoring them to the present conversation, peter clears his throat. “wait, i’ll ask later. i had an idea for the mask.”

 

tony’s eyebrows shoot up. “idea? i could just fix the scr—“

 

“wipers,” peter says in a low tone. he has this unnatural serious expression. “we could install wipers.”

 

tony blinks again, fingers stilling. he allows the suggestion to process in his head. “wipers?” he giggles. literally giggles. “wipers? you want to put wipers in your suit eyes?”

 

peter, taken aback at the reaction, leans back and nods slowly. at that, tony breaks down into hysterical laughter. he sets aside the suit, hands flying everywhere as he tries to talk through peter’s reasoning. 

 

the younger frowns, completely not expecting the reaction. he watches tony laugh full heartedly for a few moments before helplessly chuckling himself. 

 

“why are you laughing mr. stark?” he asks with a smile. 

 

tony wipes his eyes. “you don’t really need wipers kid. i’ve got this program that monitors your screen. there’s this temperature regulation thing that prevents fog and water accumulation. it’s like connected with the heating system.”

 

peter lets out an ‘ohhh’ in understanding. karen hadn’t told him that. to be frank, he hadn’t asked karen about activating such a system anyways. embarrassed, he flushes a red similar to his suit.

 

“you know, i was expecting you to burn out sooner or later,” tony says, giving the younger a pat on back. “given the amount of gadgets that tiny brain of yours has created.” he motions at the growing tower of technology in one of the corners of the room.  


being the awkward boy he is, peter opens his mouth to explain himself, only to have nothing come out. tony smirks with a shake of his head. 

 

“it’s okay kid, we’ve all got these days. heck, i’m in a runt myself right now.”

 

peter looks at the heaping pile of tech against the wall, feeling a tad bit better. he turns back to watch tony examine his suit. 

 

peter is not sure why the gadgets are needed. all he knows is that it’s supposedly all a part of his training. quoting tony, ‘with his mind, he could do some good behind the lab benches as well’. thus, came the second part of his training: tinkering. every weekend, peter comes by the avengers headquarters, making a lame, useless excuse to his school activities, and trains. first, physically with either natasha or clint. wanda and vision pitch in here and there, mainly helping out with attacking peter. afterwards comes the intellectual training: one to one lab experience with the one and only tony stark. 

 

the inner nerd in peter always ~~fanboys~~ cheers at this part. the joy is like a little child meeting his hero. which, in peter’s case, is almost entirely true. 

 

but the inner hero, the inner spiderman, knows better. it’s not like he dreads the activity. peter wouldn’t give the opportunity up for anything. but, the skepticism around it all remains. peter distinctly remembers the first time tony had added it to his training. 

 

“kid?,” tony had said. “along with all the brawn, don’t you think you should also be smartly prepared. 

 

thinking he was in trouble, peter had tensed up, stuttering out a hesitant “yes”. 

 

“great,” tony had exclaimed with a snap, startling the younger. “so you agree. we’re on the same page on this.”

 

“uh… uh, yea… what’s the page number?”  


tony motions in a direction, leading peter deeper into the quarters. “i was thinking that me and you tinker our way around villains. with this two step system. one, we think of a bad guy. two, we make something to defeat that bad guy.”

 

peter had nodded, still confused, but excited. “sure. who’s our first bad guy?”

 

“make one up.”

 

there was one other detail peter knew about the tech. it was a small observation, but it was something that made him nervous. at the start of it all, tony had seemed anxious. more jittery than ever. there was a grey around him, so potent that at times, peter’s spidey sense had picked up at it. 

 

tony was anxious about something. fearful. as if something were coming. 

 

but no matter how hard peter try to look around, at tony, at his lab work, at the other avengers, he couldn’t see. he couldn’t see what was coming. 

 

recently, however, tony seemed to improve. he’s been taking joy in their lab work. peter can see it. peter can see the easing away of the worry lines on the older’s features, the brightening of his smiles, and the softening of his words. the anxiety hasn’t left, but along the days, the trainings have evolved into stress-free fun and tinkering—to an extent. 

 

and just for that, peter didn’t want to see. 

 

now, in the current moment, peter carefully observes tony. to his horror, the worry lines are back. his face is darkening again. he still seems comfortable with peter, a reassurance. but he’s definitely tense. with a tingle, peter senses fear. 

 

tony’s bad. he’s bad again. and peter still doesn’t want to see what’s coming. 

 

a loud ringtone erupts throughout the room, alerting the two techies. a large picture of a valiant and proud captain america flashes in the the screens nearby. a phone call, from captain america. 

 

peter’s eyes then immediately flit to tony. he sees the tensing increase. he see the faint smile drop. the greys in his face darken to black. the fear intensifies, and even peter begins to tremble a little. 

 

they let the ringtone continue, neither boy moving. neither courageous enough to act. 

 

a beep. “hey, tony. look man, we really need to talk about this. we’re almost running out of time. it’s com—“ the statement is cut off by a crash in the background. “tony just call me. please.”

 

the ambiguity of the unfinished statement remains in the air. 

 

peter finishes it, the words of the call ringing in his ear. he’s shaking, for there was the confirmation of all that he was and wasn’t seeing. “coming. it’s coming.”

 

tony stares at peter, reading the younger. he’s concerned and afraid, looking as if he was a deer caught in headlights. 

 

peter gulps, his dry throat hurting. “what is?”

 

“don’t worry.” tony whispers. he lets out a shaky breath, and peter sees walls crash down. the fear is now on his face, and peter can see. 

 

whatever it is, _it is coming_. and _it is coming for good_. 

 

“don’t worry about it kid.” the tone is more commanding. 

 

peter shakes his head. he needs to see more. he needs to know. he needs to help. tony’s not faring well. the rift between the avengers is inconvenient at this point, and peter sees that tony knows. whatever happened between them, tony knows that it shouldn’t have. peter never saw the behind the scenes. he’s only seen the actually fighting. held back fists and blows from one end compared to the fully cranked punches from the other. one end wasn’t trying, while the other was. 

 

peter saw it. but he needs to see more. 

 

“mr. stark,” he starts, the words not arranging into coherent sentences. 

 

“please,” tony whispers, pleads. “wait for me to come to you.” and peter is so shocked. the man sounds so weak. hell, he suddenly looks like he could fall apart at any moment. “i’ll come to you when we know.”

 

and peter shuts up.

 

 

//

 

 

he’s tired from clint’s training. flying and jumping and swinging across the entire land, has peter beat and achy. 

 

he collapses onto the lab bench with a dramatic groan. underneath him, the glass screen shows a small phone icon blinking green. next to it, is captain america’s photo, the same one from before. 

 

peter blinks, and looks around. tony isn’t in the lab. 

 

after a few minutes, the phone turns red, and captain’s face disappears. from behind him, tony comes in, a handkerchief dabbing at the small sweat beads. he’s shaking and he seems frustrated. not mad, but frustrated. 

 

peter doesn’t know what to do. he just sits and watches. 

 

upon noticing the younger, tony stills, face softening. “hey kid,” he lets out quietly. “what’re we working on today?”

 

peter frowns looking down. he hadn’t thought of a bad guy. never had the chance to from his bad week to his spidey sensed anxiety. 

 

“umm…” he looks at tony, and then past the man to the window walls. rain pelts down harshly,droplets springing back up at initial contact. “rain guy.”

 

“what?”

 

“rain guy. new bad guy.” 

 

“you’re going to need a better name than that,” tony chuckles. he puts the cloth away with his phone. “what does this,” he makes quotation marks with his fingers, “‘rain guy’ do?”

 

“he makes the sky fall.”

 

there’s a moment of silence. tony’s hands fall to his sides, and peter sees dark around him again. 

 

“and what can we do about it?” the question is hesitant. 

 

without missing a beat, the younger replies. “we can fight, or we can watch the sky fall.”

 

there is more silence. tony’s eyes moving minutely, trying to read peter. the latter does the same. 

 

“either way, kid,” tony says, sighing. “the sky will fall.”

 

peter’s not too sure where these perfectly worded statements are coming from, but he’s thankful for them as they do. “then, we’ll fight and watch the sky fall. together.”

 

“together,” tony repeats, in a trance. peter pre-panics, hoping that tony was still with him. as the seconds drudge by, peter’s panic increases. 

 

but then, tony smiles. genuine. the type of smile that peter sees rarely. an emotional smile that makes peter proud in that moment. 

 

“together, kid,” the iron man says, clapping peter’s back. “we’ll fight and watch the sky fall together.”

 

peter gives it a moment. the smile shows no sign of suddenly disappearing. seeing, peter mirrors the emotion. 

 

_together_. 

 

peter sees _together_.

 

 

 

//

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(peter parker can see. his vision is still clear during patrolling. even back at the avengers hq, his vision is improving fairly well. 

 

peter parker can see. he’s lost in his thoughts, the sensory inputs of his eyes not reaching his brain properly as he dazes in and out. as he’s swinging, he’s more focused on seeing the sky fall than patrolling. 

 

the rain begins to fall. and peter ignores it for a while, still trying to piece the parts of the story he has seen with the parts he’s didn't together.

 

and then, peter parker can’t see. it’s deja vu, with peter blinking, thinking that his own vision was jacked up, when in reality, there were rain droplets accumulating on his screen again. 

 

he curses. “karen?”

 

his ai immediately replies. “on it.” a part of his screen bleeps. 

 

a wiper goes across his screen.

 

“what the f—“

 

another one comes. wiping each eye in alternating movements. peter’s eyes follow the movements in amazement. there were wipers in his suit, and he was just about to freak out in both a good and bad way. 

 

his marveling is interrupted by a rough, cold surface colliding with his suit. peter lets go of his webbing, spiraling downwards to the ground. blinking, peter instinctively shoots a web up, barely swinging past the ground. with a flip, he lands on the nearest balcony, perching himself on the the fence. his chest heaves up and down, large, shallow breaths barely making it past his lungs. 

 

“peter?” his ai asks. 

 

peter waves his hand in the air, trying to avert the program’s worry. “i—“ he takes in a deep breath and let it out with a shaky laugh. 

 

_“i-i saw that coming.”_ )

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! 
> 
> for more and for goodies and for fangirling, visit my tumblr: pen-light.tumblr.com
> 
> i just launched it so some features are still in construction. but its mostly up and running :D


End file.
